1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic touch apparatus, and more particularly, to a control method of an electronic apparatus, which includes a touch sensing unit as well as a non-touch sensing unit, and a related electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most mobile devices which have touch screens include mechanical buttons for the purposes of locking or unlocking the touch screen (i.e. lock/unlock buttons), returning the operation menu to the “home” menu (i.e. home menu buttons), and resetting the software function to default settings (i.e. reset buttons). These mechanical buttons increase the overall area of the mobile device, thus occupying available space which could be used for other devices, as well as indirectly restricting the size of the touch screen. Additionally, touch-based push button operations may shorten the product life of the mechanical buttons.
Some of these mobile devices (e.g. smart phones) are also equipped with proximity sensors, which use the distance between the phone and the user's face (or ear) to turn off the touch-screen sensor in order to prevent accidental triggering of the touch-screen functions, as well as turning off the screen back light to extend the battery time. When using the proximity sensor to control the mobile device, the user needs to perform large gestures to control the mobile device precisely, due to the operating principles and hardware characteristics of the non-touch sensing mechanism. That is, non-touch gestures have limited variety. For example, when the user performs a “double tap” non-touch gesture to control the mobile device, the moving range of the user's hand needs to be large enough for the mobile device to recognize the “double tap” command.
Thus, a novel electronic apparatus is needed to solve the problems caused by the mechanical buttons and non-touch sensing mechanism.